Compromisos
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Despues de su viaje por el desierto Korra y Bolin deciden pedir la mano de sus respectivas parejas en matrimonio.
1. Bolin y Opal

_Este fic es la continuación al fic Heridas, este es más un fic Bopal, pero ojala les guste de igual forma._

 **Compromiso**

El sol tocaba Zaofu y una pareja dormía en su habitación después de su 'agitada' noche, si ustedes saben de lo que hablo, la puerta se abría y un joven de ojos verdes entraba sin pedir permiso.

"Korra, despierta" Bolin movía a su amiga para despertarla, pero ella solo se limitaba a gruñir y quitar la mano de su amigo, el joven se cansó y tomó a la joven en brazos, por suerte Korra llevaba su pijama, y la puso sobre sus hombros de forma que no la lastimara, ya que Bolin aun recordaba las heridas que había sufrido el Avatar un día antes; despertándola a ella y a Asami.

"¿Qué haces, Bolin?" Preguntaba una confundida Asami, mientras Korra solo observaba sonrojada.

"Korra me había prometido ayudarme con un asunto y en lugar de eso está aquí dormida" Bolin parecía realmente molesto por esto.

"Es cierto, yo te iba a ayudar con 'eso', deja que me vista e iniciaremos con ese plan"

"Gracias, Korra, eres una gran amiga" Bolin sonreía muy feliz de escuchar eso.

"Pero ¿Podrías bajarme primero?" Korra preguntaba haciendo que el chico de cabello negro se sonrojara.

"Perdóname" Bolin bajaba a Korra y salía de la habitación ante la mirada de una confundida Asami Sato.

"¿De qué va todo eso?"

"Te contare, pero no debes decirle a nadie" Korra comentaba mientras terminaba de vestirse.

"Te lo prometo" Asami levantaba su mano en señal de que cumpliría su promesa

"Bolin quiere pedir la mano de Opal en matrimonio a Suyin y Baatar" Korra sonreía feliz por la decisión de su amigo, mientras ella discretamente acariciaba algo en su bolsillo [1].

Asami no lo creía, una sonrisa creció en su rostro, ella también estaba feliz por Bolin y Opal, ambos eran la pareja perfecta y eran muy tiernos juntos "Esta es la mejor noticia de todas, Korra. Yo los ayudare como pueda" Asami se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse de igual forma.

"Bolin me dijo que Opal vendría para acá hoy, podrías ayudarnos a distraerla mientras nosotros terminamos con los arreglos necesarios"

"Cuente conmigo, comandante Korra" Asami hacía un saludo similar a los que Mako solía darles cada que las veía.

"Muy bien, cadete Sato, cuento con usted" Korra regresaba el saludo "Bolin me está esperando, debo irme ya" Korra besaba la mejilla de su novia y salía corriendo en dirección de donde estaba su amigo.

Ya en uno de los jardines de Zaofu una molesta Korra miraba a Bolin.

"Bolin, entiendo que yo esté aquí porque lo prometí….Pero ¿Qué hace Mako aquí?" Korra señalaba a su amigo, quien solo levantaba una ceja en confusión.

"Bueno es mi hermano mayor, yo esperaba que él me ayudara y estuviera aquí en este momento tan importante para mí" Bolin sonreía.

"Está bien, entiendo que Mako esté aquí ya que es tu hermano…Pero ¿Qué hace Mitsuki aquí?" Korra señalaba a su hija, quién solo sonreía.

"Los seguí, escuche todo lo que planean y quiero ayudar al tío Bolin"

"Está bien, entiendo, Mitsuki te quiere ayudar, pero ¿Qué hacen Wei y Wing aquí?" La joven Avatar señalaba a los gemelos que se encontraban ahí[2].

"Bolin nos pidió ayudarlo a distraer a mamá y a papá" Wing decía con indiferencia.

"Aquí estamos ¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntaba sonriendo Wei.

"Bien, como ya dijeron, ustedes 2 me ayudaran a distraer a sus padres y a Opal" Bolin decía para ser interrumpido por el Avatar.

"Por Opal no te preocupes, Asami me ayudara en eso, lo siento, pero tuve que contarle"

"Muy bien, entonces ustedes 2 solo distraerán a sus padres y a sus hermanos, no queremos que nadie sepa lo que planeo hacer aquí" Bolin sonreía mientras los hermanos gemelos movían la cabeza en señal de que estaban de acuerdo con el plan de su futuro cuñado.

"Korra, Mako, ustedes me ayudaran a con todos los arreglos necesarios" La Avatar Korra y el maestro fuego sonrieron y levantaron los pulgares.

"Mitsuki, tú tarea será la más importante de todas, a ti te tengo la confianza para pedirte que cuides esto" Bolin sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abría y adentro había un pequeño anillo dorado, con una piedra de color rojo incrustada en el "Este es el anillo que le daré a Opal cuando pida su mano, me gustaría que tú lo cuidaras hasta el final del día que lo entregue" La pequeña tomaba la cajita y la guardaba en su bolsillo, haciendo una señal parecida a las que hacia su tío Mako.

"Lo hare, tío Bolin. Ten por seguro que lo cuidare como a mi vida"

"Lo sé, por eso te lo confió a ti" Bolin abrazaba a la niña, mientras los demás sonreían.

A todos les agradaba Bolin, era un chico amable, inocente, algo torpe, pero eso era lo que más les gustaba de él, muchas veces lo habían lastimado de muchas formas, pero él seguía siendo leal. Como cuando Mako y Korra se besaron frente a él, cualquier otro se hubiera vengado o les hubiera dejado de hablar, pero Bolin no, a pesar de todo siguió leal a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

Cuando Hiroshi los atacó y Asami pudo haberlos traicionado, ella los eligió, cualquier otro hubiera desconfiado de ella, pero no Bolin, él la siguió queriendo de igual forma.

El joven Bolin era muy querido por todos gracias a su gran corazón, Mitsuki en los meses que tenía de conocerlo quería mucho a su tío, ella haría lo que fuera por él.

Todos se dispersaron a cumplir su parte del plan, Korra le había pedido a Mitsuki que fuera con Asami para ayudarla a distraer a Opal, ya saben 2 cabezas piensan mejor que una, aunque el cerebro de Asami pensara como por 5.

"¿Qué traje usaras, Bolin?" Preguntaba Korra a su amigo.

"No lo sé, planeaba usar mi usual traje para eventos sociales de este tipo"

"No, hermano. Necesitas algo más elegante, para tu buena suerte supuse que esto pasaría y te conseguí esto" Mako sacaba un traje, era algo muy elegante y novedoso, diferente a lo visto antes por esa región: era un traje de color negro, sus pantalones del mismo color, eran diferentes a los que la gente usaba ahí: lisos totalmente, llegaban hasta los tobillos, una camisa de color negro y un saco del mismo color, pero este no tenía colas, llegaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda, un cinto de piel estaba atado alrededor del pantalón para evitar que cayera, además de una peculiar corbata. Era larga y delgada, colgaba por todo su cuello y era de color amarilla. Korra y Bolin veían confundidos este traje, definitivamente no eran como los tradicionales[3].

"¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Preguntaba Korra mientras Bolin veía el elegante y suave traje que su hermano le había llevado.

"Varrick me lo dio, le conté que venía contigo para un evento importante, y no estoy seguro como pero él sospechaba algo, así que me pidió que te trajera esto, parece ser que él lo llama 'Tuxedo' Algún invento nuevo supongo" Mako decía para evitar la confusión de su hermano "Esto nos quitara el peso de conseguirte un traje nuevo"

"Ahora ¿Cómo pedirás la mano de Opal?" Korra cruzaba los brazos con esta incógnita en su mente.

"Pues planeaba reunirlos en la sala y hablar con ellos"

"Una cena sería mejor ¿No crees?" Mako ponía su mano en su barbilla y pensaba que tipo de cena "Una elegante, con postre y platillos elegantes" Sonreía el maestro fuego.

"Esa idea me gusta. Hablare con el chef, estoy seguro que él me ayudara" El joven maestro lava parecía muy convencido con la idea.

"No te preocupes, yo iré a hablar con él. Ustedes 2 continúen con la planeación" El detective abrazaba a su hermano, para después correr en dirección al hogar de los BeiFong.

"Ahora ensayemos lo que dirás ¿Te parece?" La sureña preguntaba a lo que su amigo respondía positivamente, ambos jóvenes empezaban a ensayar, ya que querían que todo fuera perfecto.

Por su parte Opal llegaba a Zaofu en su bisonte "Juicy [4]", la joven era recibida por Asami y su hija Mitsuki, quién le había comentado a su madre lo que había pasado en la reunión con su tío Bolin, por lo que Asami accedió de inmediato a que le ayudara.

"Asami. Mitsuki ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntaba Opal mientras abrazaba a la niña a la que le había agarrado cariño en este corto tiempo.

"Korra y Bolin estaban en una misión cerca de aquí, así que decidimos venir a esperar a que terminaran y pasar un rato juntos" Mentía Asami para no arruinar la sorpresa, en los 3 años que trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos por Korra había aprendido a ser sutil y algo del arte de engañar a los demás, Opal sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

"A mi Bolin me insistió que viniera el día de hoy, no estoy segura porque" Mitsuki y Asami sonreían, ellas sabían bien el porqué.

"Vayamos a que saludes a tu familia y luego podemos charlar un poco" Sugería Asami.

"Si vamos, Opal" Mitsuki tomaba la mano de la joven, quien solo se limitaba a mirarla tiernamente.

"Bueno, ya que me lo piden de manera tan linda, vayamos. Guíeme, señorita mini Asami Sato" Opal reía y Asami la miraba seria.

"¿Has hablado con Korra últimamente, cierto?" Opal reía mientras las 3 caminaban, guiadas por Mitsuki.

De nuevo con Bolin y Korra, el ensayo parecía haber terminado y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, lo cual era la señal de que era hora de aplicar lo planeado, por un leve momento el Avatar comenzó a notar los nervios que se comían a su amigo, así que decidió que era el momento de darle ánimos.

"Bolin, no te pongas nervioso" La chica de ojos azules detenía al ojo-verde, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros "Opal te ama, su familia te quiere, de alguna forma Lin y Toph te quieren" Reía Korra haciendo sonreír al maestro tierra "No tengas miedo por nada, Opal no te lastimara como yo lo hice"

"Yo sé que ella me ama, pero tengo miedo de que descubra que no soy el mejor partido y encuentre a algún chico más genial, alguno como Mako" La sonrisa se desvanecía de los ojos del joven de cabello negro.

"Mako es un buen chico y de seguro hay muchos chicos como él en el mundo, pero como Bolin solo hay uno, y ese eres tú, si Opal te rechaza entonces ella se lo pierde, eres un gran partido, y cualquier chica que te rechace o te lastime es una idiota, incluyéndome" Korra abrazaba a su joven amigo, ambos sonreían "Bolin, eres único en tu tipo"

"Gracias. Bueno vamos a darle átomos [5]" Bolin y Korra corrían en dirección de lo que parecía ser una habitación sola, la sureña le pasaba el traje a Bolin, mientras ella esperaba afuera, viendo como la luna comenzaba a salir junto con las estrellas.

Unos minutos después un elegante Bolin apareció, incluso traía unos lentes oscuros con él [3], se veía tan elegante que hasta Korra se sonrojó de verlo así.

"¿Qué tal me veo?" Bolin daba una vuelta mientras hacía un típico gesto seductor de Bolin.

"Muy sexy, si Opal no te cuida y Asami no me cuida a mí, estoy segura que yo podría robarte" Korra reía ante su comentario para luego con su brazo tomar el de su amigo "¿Preparado?"

"Como un millón de Yuanes" Ambos chicos caminaban en dirección a la casa de Suyin y su familia.

En el hogar de los BeiFong, Opal y su familia charlaban sobre las aventuras que la maestra aire tenía, a esta conversación se había unido Mako, al que al preguntarle que hacía ahí tuvo que mentir diciendo que Bolin le pidió que fuera por si necesitaban refuerzos para la misión que él y Korra tenían. El abrir de una puerta llamó la atención de todos, Bolin acompañado del Avatar entraba con su nuevo 'Tuxedo' haciendo sonrojar incluso a Asami.

"Bolin, que guapo te ves" Decía Opal acercándose a su novio para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo a la mesa.

"Gracias, Su, espero que esto no te moleste, pero hable con tu chef y le pedí que preparara deliciosos platillos" Bolin se sentaba en la mesa ante la mirada de sorpresa de Baatar y Su por el comentario. Korra se sentaba junto a su novia y ambas sonreían por lo que iba a pasar, estaban muy felices por Bolin, al igual que Mako y Mitsuki.

Unos minutos después el chef llegaba con platillos elegantes, como carne de vaca-hipopótamo, lo cual era un manjar en algunas regiones de la nación del fuego, o ensaladas, incluso postres deliciosos como mousse de chocolate, y el mejor vino que Zaofu podía ofrecer, era un delicioso banquete, bastante elegante pero que había tomado por sorpresa a todos. Bolin se acercaba a su sobrina para pedirle la cajita que guardaba en su bolsillo sin que nadie viera, camino hacía su lugar y comenzó a hablar.

"Se preguntaran porque los he reunido aquí hoy ¿No es así? [6]" Todos miraban sorprendidos a Bolin por esto "Suyin, Baatar" Bolin caminaba hacía la pareja, no sin antes tomar a Opal de la mano y guiarla en la misma dirección "Quisiera pedirles, la mano de Opal en matrimonio" La pareja abría su boca muy sorprendidos por esto, Huan dejó caer su cuchara al piso, mientras los demás sonreían, Bolin se arrodillaba frente a una sonrojada pero feliz Opal "Señorita Opal BeiFong ¿Usted aceptaría casarse con este humilde maestro tierra?"

Los ojos de Opal se llenaron de lágrimas, no esperaba que este día llegara por fin "Sí, acepto" Opal abrazaba a su novio y luego plantaba besos en sus labios. Baatar y Suyin se levantaban de su lugar y abrazaban a la pareja, ambos estaban felices por su pequeña, por fin estaba con el chico que amaba, un chico que la cuidaría y al que ellos querían mucho.

"Yo tengo una noticia también para todos" Decía Opal sorprendiendo a todos, creo que nadie esperaba que ella fuera a decir algo también "Bolin, vamos a ser padres [7]" Los ojos de Bolin y todos los presentes se abrieron tanto que se podía ver el blanco del globo ocular sin acercarse mucho.

"¿Es en serio?" Bolin abrazaba y besaba a su novia en su alegría, no lo podía creer ser casaría con su chica especial y serían padres, era el mejor día de su vida "¡Te amo!" Baatar no pudo más y se desmayó, mientras los demás se acercaban a felicitar a la pareja, Mako parecía el más contento, él amaba a su hermano y su felicidad era lo único que pedía.

"¿Ya pensaste como llamar al bebé?" Preguntaba Korra a su amiga.

"Sí, si es niño lo llamare San, y si es niña la llamare Naoki" Mako se puso serio, pero una sonrisa nació en su rostro, al igual que en la de Korra y Asami, incluso Mitsuki sonreía por esto, pero Bolin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Tú harías eso por mí?"

"Te amo, Bolin, y estoy segura que tus padres amarían a sus nietos si aún estuvieran vivos" Opal besaba a su novio.

Unos minutos después todos charlaban, mientras Baatar se sentaba en una silla con un trapo húmedo sobre su rostro para bajar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, y su Huan lo cuidaba con esa típica seriedad del joven artista.

Bolin tomaba a su amiga del hombro y la llevaba en otra dirección "Quiero agradecerte mucho, Korra. Gracias a ti me anime a pedir a Opal en matrimonio, y por eso me gustaría que fueras la madrina de mi hijo o hija" Sonreía el joven maestro lava.

"Bolin, esto sería un honor para mí, acepto" Korra abrazaba a su amigo en señal de alegría.

"Y por cierto, Korra. Anímate a decirle a Asami ya sabes que, ese obsequio en tu bolsillo no se entregara solo" Korra acariciaba el objeto en su bolsillo y sonreía, gracias a esto por fin se animaría a hablar con la joven CEO "Vayamos con los demás, no los dejemos esperando" Bolin y Korra caminaban abrazados de lado, mientras los demás charlaban. Terminando así la velada de forma extraordinaria.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Se los advertí, este es un fic Bopal, otra pareja que me gusta mucho, lamento si se vio forzado, soy terrible para describir este tipo de escenas.

[1] El capítulo que sigue de este fic si será Korrasami, y sí, será sobre como Korra le pedirá matrimonio a Asami (si lo sospechaban era correcto)

[2] Este dialogo lo estuve pensando todo el día, incluso durante mi camino a clase de japonés.

[3] Este es el traje en el que me inspire wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/10/ Camisas-para-Hombres-Fashion2 .jpg la verdad si me imagine a Bolin vestido así.

[4] Así se llama el bisonte de Opal, no recuerdo el nombre en español y en inglés suena chévere.

[5] Lol, chiste Simpson.

[6] Siempre he querido decir eso XD

[7] Eso fue zukulento, por fin Opal logró hacerlo con Bolin, si leen el fic Spice del día 4 de la semana Korrasami entenderán jajaja

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Y bueno no me maten porque el fic no es Korrasami, pero me gustó mucho lo que hice aquí.

-Agradezco sus comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencias, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme.


	2. Korra y Asami

_La continuación de este fic, el segundo capítulo si somos específicos, la parte Korrasami._

 **Compromiso II**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde su regreso de Zaofu, el equipo Avatar estaba de nuevo en Ciudad Republica, y esa tarde Bolin y Korra acompañaban a Mako durante su hora de comida en Narook. Era un día tranquilo comiendo fideos, Bolin sonreía y miraba a Korra burlarse de su hermano mayor, quién no dejaba de observar a una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises con un traje de la policía comiendo en la mesa frente a ellos [1].

"A ti te gusta esa chica" Korra miraba burlona a su amigo.

"No es así, solo la admiro mucho" Mako se sonrojaba evadiendo la mirada de su amiga y de su hermano menor.

"Mako no tiene nada de malo, ten el valor de decirle que te gusta, aparte se ve que le gustas, ha mirado varias veces para acá" Bolin esperaba que su hermano encontrara una chica amable y linda que lo acompañara ahora que él se casaría.

"No, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo" Mako seriamente continuaba comiendo.

"Si una chica como Asami se fijó en ti, estoy seguro que muchas chicas lo harían" Bolin se daba cuenta de su comentario y tapaba su boca con sus manos, mientras Korra lo veía confundida "Cambiando de tema, Korra ¿Cuándo pedirás la mano de Asami en matrimonio?" El joven de ojos verdes se acomodaba y continuaba comiendo, sorprendiendo a Korra y Mako con la pregunta.

"Bolin, yo no tengo nada planeado como tú. No quisiera arruinar el momento" Triste la joven Avatar tomaba de su bebida.

"Korra, eres el Avatar, puedes derrotar rebeldes, maniacos, dictadores, ¿Y me estás diciendo que no puedes pedirle a tu novia que se case contigo?" Mako se recargaba en su asiento tomando un poco de licor mientras su mirada se posaba en Korra.

"No creo que Asami Sato sea del tipo de persona que le moleste como le pidas matrimonio, ella te ama, como sea que se lo pidas estoy seguro que lo amara" Los hermanos trataban de animar a Korra, por un momento pensaron que la joven se pondría triste, pero su mirada cambio a una de tranquilidad y mucha alegría.

"Gracias, chicos, tengo que ir a recoger a Mitsuki de la escuela. Creo saber cómo le pediré su mano a Asami. Y Mako, piensa lo de decirle a la chica lo que sientes por ella" La joven Avatar salía en dirección de la escuela, dejando a un sonriente Bolin y un apenado Mako comiendo.

Unos minutos más tarde la joven sureña y la aún más joven maestra agua llegaban a su hogar, Asami tenía muchas juntas ese día, por lo que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo usual, lo cual fue la excusa perfecta para Korra.

"Mitsuki, voy a pedirle a Asami que se case conmigo" Korra se sentaba junto a su hija para darle esta noticia a lo que ella respondía con la boca abierta.

"Por fin te vas a animar, ya te habías tardado, Korra. Y ¿Cómo se lo pedirás?" La pequeña parecía más emocionada que Korra, no es que Korra no lo estuviera, pero los nervios le ganaban a sobremanera.

"Algo sencillo, no tan planeado como lo de tío Bolin" El Avatar comenzaba a dar vueltas caminando por la habitación con su mano sobre su mentón demostrando que Korra estaba pensando que haría.

"Podrían ir a cenar y bailar" Mitsuki sonreía como si esa idea fuera tan trillada que el Avatar dudaría en usarla.

"Es una excelente idea" Korra no lo creía eso era lo que necesitaba sorprendiendo a su hija.

"¿En serio harás eso?"

"Claro, de hecho haremos una fiesta de la nación del fuego. Asami tiene sangre de la nación del fuego y estoy segura que amaría algo así" La sureña sonreía y corría hacia el teléfono, dejando a la niña muy confundida.

"¿Bolin? Soy yo, Korra. Necesito que Mako y tú vengan pronto a mi casa. Ya sé cómo pediré a Asami que se case conmigo" La joven colgaba el teléfono y salía de su casa a comprar unas cosas, no sin antes darle instrucciones a su hija de no abrirle a desconocidos y darle un beso en la frente.

La joven Avatar Korra corría de tienda en tienda comprando decoración, alimentos e incluso ropa y una banda musical todo típico de la nación del fuego, en cuanto terminó sus compras, Korra decidió que era un buen momento para volver a su hogar, donde los hermanos y Mitsuki se encontraban, el rostro de Mako demostraba que no estaba feliz de que lo sacaran del trabajo así como así.

"¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí?" El joven de ojos ámbar cruzaba los brazos y levantaba una ceja, mientras su hermano jugaba con Mitsuki y Snoopy "Y espero sea algo bueno"

"Hoy le pediré a Asami que se case conmigo y esta vez yo necesitare su ayuda" Los hermanos miraban sorprendidos a Korra, pero ambos sonrieron, ya era hora de que su amiga tomare este gran paso.

"Lo que necesites solo dinos" Mako cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más suave.

"Planeo hacer una fiesta, algo típico de la nación del fuego y darle este anillo" Korra sacaba una caja con un pequeño anillo de un color plateado con una gema de color azul, posiblemente un zafiro o un lapislázuli [2].

"Es precioso ¿De dónde lo sacaste?" Bolin atontado con la hermosa pieza de joyería preguntaba a su amiga.

"Durante nuestros viajes de hace un tiempo, compre el metal y la hermosa piedra. Decidí hacerle un anillo de compromiso a Asami con mi metal-control" La sureña explicaba guardando de nuevo el objeto en su bolsillo.

"¿En qué somos buenos?" Preguntaba Mako sentándose en una silla.

"En muchas cosas, pero esta vez me ayudaran a decorar todo para la fiesta, y usaran esto cuando vengan" Korra estiraba lo que parecían ser 2 trajes típicos de la nación del fuego. Uno era una simple playera de color roja con cuello amarillo, guantes sin dedos de color negro, pantalones del mismo color y botas color rojo con amarillo. El otro era un saco largo color negro, con una camisa abotonada de color roja debajo, pantalones negros con cintos cafés en las piernas y botas rojas con amarillas. Bolin tomó el primer traje y Mako el segundo.

"¿Trajes de la nación del fuego?" Bolin parecía realmente confundido esta vez.

"Ustedes 2 son mis mejores amigos, varones y humanos claro esta" Recalcaba el Avatar recordando que sus 2 mejores amigas eran Asami y Naga "Y esta es una ocasión especial, así que creí que podrían usar esto" Los hermanos sonreían y tomaban la decoración y los alimentos que Korra había llevado.

"Mako tú eres bueno cocinando ¿Me podrías ayudar con eso?" El detective hacia un saludo policiaco demostrando que estaba a favor "Y Bolin ¿Podrías ayudarme con la decoración?" Bolin tomaba a su amiga del hombro y sonreía. La pequeña Sato observaba molesta, ella quería ser útil de igual forma, Korra notó esto y se acercó a la pequeña "Mitsuki, necesito que tú distraigas a mamá" La niña sonreía mientras Korra tomaba su hombro "Primero quiero que vayas a lo de Tenzin y le digas que quiero que él y su familia vengan esta noche a la casa, que habrá un evento realmente importante y me gustaría verlos" La pequeña asentía emocionada, Korra se acercaba y le susurraba a su hija instrucciones, que ni Mako ni Bolin entendieron bien, pero Mitsuki se sonrojaba y salía corriendo junto a su cachorro en dirección del muelle para tomar el primer ferri que fuera a casa del maestro aire.

La joven de la tribu agua y sus amigos comenzaron a decorar y preparar la comida para la fiesta, al paso al que iban terminarían pronto, y en serio parecería por un instante que se encontraban en la nación del fuego.

Asami se encontraba dibujando algo que parecía los planos de un prototipo para algún nuevo invento que ayudaría a innovar el mundo, como siempre lo hacían los productos de Industrias Futuro, pero entonces la puerta abriéndose la saco de su concentración, un par de ojos verdes se encontraron con un par de ojos azules.

"Hola, mamá"

"Mitsuki ¿Qué haces aquí?" Asami parecía sorprendida, pero feliz de ver a su hija visitándola en horas de trabajo, no era algo muy común, la única que la visitaba era Korra, y siempre era para llevarle flores de regalo o simplemente y a comer un rato juntas.

"Estamos aquí para visitarte y ver si cuando salga podríamos ir a comprar algo para Snoopy" La joven CEO se sorprendía ¿Acaso había dicho 'estamos'? Lo que significaba que Mitsuki no estaba sola, tal vez el Avatar estaba con ella, pero no era así, un par de ojos de color gris, cabello negro y corto y lo que parecía ser un traje de maestros aire daban la bienvenida a una figura que Asami conocía muy bien.

"Hola, hermosa mujer madre de la hermosa niña" Meelo levantaba una ceja en forma de coqueteo, haciendo que Asami riera levemente y sonrojando a Mitsuki.

"Pero si es el maestro aire más guapo de todo el mundo" Asami saludaba al hijo de Tenzin con una sonrisa, provocando que él se sonrojara ahora "¿Así que estas acompañando a Mitsuki?"

"Claro, un caballero siempre debe proteger a las señoritas. O al menos eso dijeron Korra y Bolin" Meelo dudaba, mientras Asami reía ¿En serio Korra había dicho eso? ¿Eso significaba que Korra era como un caballero que protegía a su hermosa damisela? Si era así, Asami estaba agradecida entonces de tener a la joven Avatar como su novia.

"¿Entonces nos acompañaras a comprar lo que Snoopy necesita?" Mitsuki rápidamente comenzaba a hablar, necesitaba que su madre accediera para darle tiempo a Korra.

"Claro, solo que aún falta tiempo para que salga. Si quieren pueden ir al parque a jugar un rato o podrían dar un paseo por la planta para distraerse" Asami volvía a concentrarse en su plano, mientras ambos niños la observaban y sonreían.

"Me parece perfecto, daremos un paseo por el lugar. Vámonos, Meelo" Mitsuki tomaba la mano de su amigo y salían a caminar por la empresa, mientras Asami continuaba trabajando.

Los 2 niños caminaban por Industrias Futuro, donde veían todo el proceso para crear sato-móviles, platicaban y de vez en cuando jugaban con las herramientas, haciendo enojar un par de veces a algunos ingenieros. Las horas pasaron, y por fin era la hora de salida, ambos volvían a lo de Asami, quien los esperaba en su oficina con sus llaves listas.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntaba la joven ingeniero, a lo que ambos niños sonreían y salían todos juntos hacia la cochera, donde subían al vehículo de la CEO y se encaminaban hacia la zona comercial a buscar lo que Snoopy 'necesitaba', fuese lo que fuese.

De nuevo en el hogar de las chicas Sato, Bolin y Korra terminaban de decorar, por un momento si parecía un hogar típico de la nación del fuego, mientras Mako terminaba de cocinar lo que parecía ser deliciosa comida de la nación del fuego.

"Eso huele delicioso" Bolin y Korra se acercaban a la comida que el joven había preparado y la pinta era tan buen que ambos comenzaron a babear, pero recibieron un par de golpes en las manos como señal de que debían alejarse.

"No pueden comerla aun" Mako comenzaba a poner los utensilios en la mesa y salía de la cocina.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntaba Korra al joven detective.

"Debo ir a arreglar unas cosas a la oficina, pero estaré a tiempo para la fiesta" Mako salía de la casa, pero no sin antes recibir una pequeña burla de Bolin y Korra.

"Invita a tu novia, será bienvenida" La joven Avatar apoyaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Bolin, mientras ambos sonreían burlescos y Mako solo se limitaba a sonrojarse y salir del hogar rápidamente para que no lo notaran.

"Yo debo ir a cambiarme por este bello traje que nos conseguiste, pero volveré a tiempo" Bolin se despedía y se dirigía a su hogar, dejando a Korra lista para cambiarse por su traje, a diferencia del de Bolin y Mako, el de ella era como el de las escuelas de la nación del fuego, era similar al traje que Aang había usado durante su estadía en este lugar, incluso había conseguido una pañoleta como la que su vida anterior había utilizado. La joven Avatar fue a cambiarse rápidamente, ya que aunque Mitsuki la pudiera distraer no tardaría en llegar con Asami.

Cuando por fin termino de vestirse, se veía igual que como Aang se veía hace años, pero con cabello largo y su colita de cabello típica, un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que dejara de mirarse en el espejo, y al abrir la banda que había contratado entraba, seguidos de Bolin con su nuevo traje de la nación del fuego.

"Que guapo te ves, Bolin" Korra sonreía a su amigo.

"Tú te ves muy….estudiantil" Bolin no sabía que palabra usar ante el look que su amiga portaba "Pero te sienta muy bien" Levantaba un pulgar Bolin mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Al instante otro golpeteo en la puerta hizo que ambos se acercaran, esta vez se trataba de su maestro aire y su hermosa familia, excepto por Meelo que aún se encontraba con Mitsuki y Asami.

"Tenzin, Pema. Es un honor tenerlos aquí, me alegra que vinieran" Korra abrazaba a la pareja que eran como sus padres.

"Mitsuki nos contó, y nosotros te apoyaremos siempre, Korra, estamos muy felices por la decisión que tomaste" Tenzin ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Korra y comenzaba a sonreírle, a lo que la joven sonreía también.

Unos segundos después Mako apareció de igual forma con su traje de la nación del fuego, y tomado de su mano con… ¿Una chica?

"Lamento haber llegado tarde" Mako se disculpaba mientras su acompañante lo miraba, se trataba de la chica que Korra y Bolin le habían dicho al joven maestro fuego que le confesara sus sentimientos, y al parecer siguió sus consejos y sus burlas. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, logrando que el chico se sonrojara "Déjenme presentarlos. Kotatsu, este joven es mi hermano menor, Bolin" Mako señalaba a su hermano, quien hacía una reverencia y luego abrazaba a la pareja.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte"

"Tu hermano tenía razón, eres muy enérgico" Reía la jovencita observando ahora a Korra y la familia de maestros aire.

"Ellos son Tenzin, Pema y sus hijos, Ikki, Jinora, el novio de Jinora: Kai, Rohan y… ¿Dónde está Meelo?" El joven maestro fuego preguntaba al no ver a enérgico niño que muchas veces le recordaba a su hermano Bolin.

"Él fue con Mitsuki a distraer a Asami" Korra decía riendo.

"Y ella es mi mejor amiga: El Avatar Korra" Mako se acercaba a su amiga que sonreía de lado como siempre lo hacía.

"Es un gran honor conocerla, Avatar Korra" Kotatsu hacía una reverencia en respeto a la joven que había salvado al mundo 4 veces.

"El placer es mío. Así que ¿Mako por fin te confeso sus sentimientos?" Korra parecía querer humillar a su ex novio con su comentario, pero haciendo reír a Kotatsu.

"Sí, bueno, me lo dijo durante nuestro rondín de hoy, yo tenía tanto esperando que lo hiciera que me alegre en cuanto lo hizo" La chica policía acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, quien sonreía ante la acción y ponía su brazo sobre el de su novia para abrazarla.

Todos charlaban sobre la hermosa pareja que hacían ambos policías, pero entonces Korra por la ventana observó un sato-móvil azul que ella conocía a la perfección estacionarse frente a su hogar, haciendo que se asustara.

"Asami, ya llego. Debemos apagar las luces y escondernos. Esto es una sorpresa" Todos comenzaban a esconderse y apagar las luces esperando por la novia de Korra.

Mientras en la calle, Asami y los 2 niños bajaban del vehículo con cara de decepción en sus rostros.

"Es una pena que no encontráramos lo que buscabas, Mitsuki" Asami abría las puertas permitiendo bajar a los pequeños.

"Sí, toda una desgracia ¿No, Meelo?" La joven dramatizaba para que Asami no descubriera la sorpresa.

"Terrible, mi hermosa damisela" Meelo le seguía la corriente a la pequeña Mitsuki mientras bajaba del auto.

Los 3 comenzaban a subir escaleras, para la preocupación de ambos niños, temían llegar antes y arruinar la sorpresa, pero al ver todo apagado y no escuchar ruido se calmaron, habían llegado justo a tiempo, al entrar a su hogar, Asami se preocupó de no ver a nadie y toda esa oscuridad, mientras ambos pequeños reían, y entonces al encender la luz el rostro de Asami se llenó de sorpresa todos sus amigos, o por lo menos la mayoría estaban ahí, además de que hogar parecía uno típico de la nación del fuego. Korra corrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su amada.

"Sorpresa, Sami"

"Korra ¿Por qué la fiesta? No es mi cumpleaños, ni nuestro aniversario ni nada así" Asami estaba confundida por lo que pasaba.

"Solo creí que una fiesta así te gustaría. Mira incluso te conseguí un vestido típico de la nación del fuego" Korra le acercaba un vestido a Asami, era igual al que Katara había usado cuando estuvo en la Nación del fuego junto a Aang, Asami tomó el vestido y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, era realmente hermoso "Vamos, ve a ponértelo, y después te unes a la fiesta" Sonreía la joven Avatar.

Asami se alejaba con el vestido a su habitación, mientras Korra felicitaba a ambos niños por su excelente trabajo. En lo que esperaban todos seguían charlando, comiendo o incluso bailando o escuchando la música, nunca habían escuchado esas tonadas tan movidas de la nación del fuego, por lo que se sorprendían. Pero la mayor sorpresa vino cuando Asami salía de la habitación con el vestido puesto haciendo sonrojar a Korra por lo hermosa que estaba.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Una apenada Señorita Sato preguntaba.

"Divina, como una diosa" Korra sonrojada y abobada por la hermosa figura de su novia respondía, haciendo sonrojar más a Asami, era el momento de la verdad, debía confesarse ahora o nunca.

La joven Avatar se acercó a los músicos y les pidió tocar una canción típica de la nación del fuego llamada "Cave Jivin" [3], la banda accedió y comenzaron con un ritmo bastante peculiar. Todos observaban a Korra quien caminaba hacía una confundida Asami y estiraba su mano [4].

"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?" Sorprendía a Asami con esta pregunta.

"No sé, Korra. Yo nunca he bailado esto antes no quisiera verme como una tonta" Asami decepcionada comenzaba a acariciar su brazo con mucha pena.

"Toma mi mano" Korra sonreía dándole confianza a su novia que tomaba su mano alegremente y ambas caminaban al centro de su hogar ante la mirada de los invitados.

Korra y Asami comenzaban a tomar una pose similar a las que se hacen durante el manejo de algún elemento, juntaban sus brazos y comenzaban a caminar en círculos sin dejar de mirarse la una a la otra, por un momento ambas se daban la espalda, para después volver a juntar sus brazos, por momentos ambas se separaban para después juntar sus brazos de nuevo y seguir su danza. Tomaban sus manos y comenzaban a bailar, pero como si estuvieran combatiendo, sus movimientos eran sincronizados, como si ambas estuvieran conectadas por algún hilo [5], durante el baile en un momento sus rostros se acercaron y ambas comenzaron a sonreír. La danza continuaba, ambas chicas daban piruetas que las dejaban volando por instantes por el aire, antes la mirada de emoción y sorpresa de todos. Al final con todos sus movimientos de baile, Asami termino en los brazos de Korra, quien la miraba con amor y por fin lo dijo [6].

"¿Te casarías conmigo, Asami Sato?" Preguntaba Korra sacando la caja con el anillo y mostrándole a Asami el pequeño regalo de joyería y sorprendiéndola bastante.

"Tonta, que forma de pedir las cosas" Decía Asami sonriendo para después besar a Korra en los labios "Pero claro que acepto ser su esposa, Avatar Korra" La sureña no lo creía, Asami había aceptado, tomó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de su novia en señal de que ahora estaban comprometidas. Sus amigos comenzaron a aplaudir ante la escena, Bolin incluso comenzó a chiflar.

La pareja se detuvo de su baile para mirarse amorosamente como siempre, Mitsuki se acercaba y las felicitaba.

"Felicidades, Korra. Lo hiciste bien" La pequeña golpeaba a su madre en el hombro, pero sonriendo.

"¿Ahora ya me dirás mamá?" Preguntaba una ilusionada Korra.

"No, pero te respeto más" La niña reía, al igual que Asami, por fin serían una familia totalmente unida por todo lazo. La fiesta siguió, con las felicitaciones de todos, aun algunas burlas hacia Mako, pero todo era perfecto.

"Te amo, Korra" Asami susurraba al oído de su novia ¿O debería decir prometida?

"Yo también la amo, señorita Sato, futura esposa de Korra" Sonreía el Avatar con todo el amor que sentía.

Un compromiso que valdría la pena por siempre. Una de las mejores decisiones en la vida de Korra.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Por fin la inspiración volvió a mí y les traje el capítulo 2 que si es Korrasami, ojala les guste.

[1] Es una creación mía, la invente para otro fic que nunca he subido, un universo alterno donde Korra pertenece a una banda de rock, y se me ocurrió ponerla aquí

[2] Ver Steven Universe si deja cosas buenas, ahora se de piedras preciosas y gemas de cristal jaja.

[3] Esta canción fue compuesta por Jermy Zuckerman para la leyenda de Aang, específicamente es la canción que Aang y Katara bailan en la cueva junto con los otros chicos durante este episodio Footloose XD

[4] Me base en la escena del baile de Aang y Katara jajaja no me maten, lo trate, obvio con variaciones.

[5] Hey referencias a mi fic "El hilo rojo del destino" si tienen chance léanlo (Cuando lo vuelva a subir pues, ya que fue de los que borre)

[6] De verdad trate de describir la escena y no pude. Perdón

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Ojala les gustaran estos 2 capítulos del fic, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario será bien recibida. Gracias por leer este fic.


End file.
